


Like The Night You Took My Hand Beside The Fire

by ShowMeAHero



Series: The Gambler [5]
Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: ALMOST Character Death, Angst and Humor, Domestic, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, almost, it's a big mix really, men have to die at some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But, like the night you took my hand beside the fire thirty years ago ‘til this day, you swore you’d be here ‘til we decide that it’s our time, but it’s not time, you never quit in all your life."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like The Night You Took My Hand Beside The Fire

“You knew this day was coming, don’t act all surprised now.” Aragorn huffed. Legolas smiled and continued braiding Aragorn’s hair absently. Aragorn was too old for this nonsense.

“My apologies if the frailty of humans often escapes me.” Legolas said softly, though the undercurrent of mocking was not unheard by the King. “Especially since you are always throwing yourself around as though you were made of steel and stone, rather than flesh and bone.”

“Are you going to write poetry now?” Aragorn grunted, shifting positions so that his head could rest against Legolas’ shoulder. The elf shrugged.

“It would give me something more productive to do than braiding a dying man’s hair.” Legolas thought out loud. Aragorn shoved at Legolas’ leg.

“I don’t want you to go write poetry. Just stay here.” Aragorn turned his head slightly to look at the fire that was failing to keep him warm. “Remember when we said we’d do this? That night, we...”

“Yes, the night you told me it would be good for our kingdoms and our races if we united them with our marriage.” Legolas recounted. Aragorn scowled.

“I remember it being more romantic than that.” Aragorn argued. Legolas shrugged.

“The memories of men are as frail as their bodies.” Legolas offered simply. Aragorn frowned. “I do remember the night, though. You said we would be together for the rest of our lives, but you are leaving before the end of mine.”

“Frailties of men, I’m afraid.” Aragorn parroted. “I’m not sorry.”

“Nor am I.” Legolas said simply, tying off one braid and ignoring the stuttering heartbeat of the dying king.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
